Girlfriend
by JF 01
Summary: Kyoko estaba a punto de condesarse a Yui, le contó a sus amigas cuando y cómo lo haría pero no contaba con que Chinatsu le ganaría partida y se le declara primero. ¿Qué hará Toshino para regresarle el juego a Yoshikawa y quedarse con Funami?


**Ohayoooo! (no recuerdo si se escribe así) oh dios, debería estar actualizando el segundo capítulo de mi fic Recovery, sin embargo esta idea rondaba por mi cabeza después de que en la radio escuche esta canción de hace mucho tiempo Girlfriend-Avril Lavigne. No sé creí que sería buena para esa canción, claro dándole un poco de comedia. Al ver el vídeo me imaginaba a la grandiosa Kyoko alabándose así misma XD **

**Quiero dedicar este one-shot o song-fic a Alexis Gray porque me fascinan sus fics, y sería como una disculpa por tardar tanto en comentar u_u Pero igual creo que entiende que los estudios llegan a ser sofocantes y sin dejar mucho tiempo libre para realizar algo.**

**Sin decir más les dejo leer^^**

**Disclaimer: Yuru Yuri y sus personajes no me pertenecen a la igual que esta canción que se utiliza para la historia.**

**Consejo: Ver el vídeo de la canción (por si no la conocen, aunque lo dudo, en su época Avril fue sumamente genial) y que escuchen la canción mientras leer. Quizá se imaginen a Kyoko de la misma manera que yo. **

* * *

Detestaba ver con quien Yui salía en estos momentos, siempre hemos sido mejores amigas y estaba sumamente segura que últimamente ambas nos gustábamos además de que planeaba dar el próximo paso para que nuestra relación de amistad evolucionara a una romántica pero Chinatsu se me ha adelantado, seguramente Yui le ha dicho que si porque batalla en rechazar a las personas.

–Entonces, ¿qué harás Kyoko-senpai? –preguntaba Sakurako a mi lado mientras amabas estábamos en mi habitación.

–No lo sé, es decir no puedo decirle ahora que está con Chinatsu ¿o sí? –ahora preguntaba yo al momento de pararme de un salto de la cama.

–Yo digo que sí, es decir ya nos habías contado a todas como te le declararías a Yui-senpai incluyendo a Chinatsu y ella se te adelanto por ello al final será decisión de Yui a quien elige. –se sentó la rubia en la cama mientras meneaba los pies en el aire.

–Tienes razón, ahora debo encontrar una manera de que Yui caiga ante mí y la deje a ella. –sonrió felizmente.

Sakurako extrañamente tenía razón. Todas ya sabían mis sentimientos por Yui, incluso unas aseguraban que era mutuo y por eso les conté mi plan de cómo me confesaría pero Chinatsu se movió primero. Sin embargo yo podía ver como Yui me miraba, cómo fruncía a veces su ceño al verme coqueteando con otras chicas, sé que muchas veces se preguntaba por mí cuando misteriosamente no iba al club y todo eso sería útil para mi plan, y esta vez solo confiaría en Sakurako ya que ella me ayudo con el resto.

Pasaron algunos días en los que puse mi plan en marcha. Primero actuaría más sexy cuando estuviera con ella, coquetearía abiertamente aunque Chinatsu se molestará y trataría de pasar con algún grupo de amigas cuando ellas dos salieran.

Todo fue perfecto, cada vez más tenía la atención de Yui y Chinatsu se volvía horriblemente celosa y manipuladora. ¿Y qué decía Yui? Pues que no podía molestarse porque ella y yo éramos mejores amigas.

Un día en particular me puse a seguirlas. Ya tenía todo en orden, se pararon en un parque donde al parecer tendrían un picnic. Así que me acerque a ellas lentamente mientras Sakurako ponía la música en una grabadora portátil.

Y todo comenzó.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
**__¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Tú! _

_**I don't like your girlfriend!  
**__¡No me gusta tú novia!_

_**No way! No way!  
**__¡No hay manera! ¡No hay manera! _

_**I think you need a new one**__**  
**__Creo que necesitas una nueva_

Empecé a cantar acercándome mucho a Yui y apartándola de Chinatsu mientras que la segunda quería matarme con la mirada e inesperadamente Yui reía abiertamente sorprendida de mi acción.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
**__¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Tú!_

_**I could be your girlfriend  
**__Yo podría ser tú novia._

Cante esta parte pareciendo que iba a besarla y luego soltarla para seguir moviéndome mientras Chinatsu la jalaba para llevársela lejos de mí.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
**__¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Tú!_

_**I know that you like me  
**__Yo sé que te gusto._

_**No way! No way!  
**__¡No hay manera! ¡No hay manera!_

_**I know it's not a secret**__**  
**__Sabes que no es un secreto._

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
**__¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Tú!_

_**I want to be your girlfriend  
**__Yo quiero ser tu novia._

Les seguía mientras la música sonaba a todo volumen, y no me detenía por nada ni por nadie. Ni por las miradas de las personas en el parque, ni por la mirada de Chinatsu sobre mí, ni por algunas burlas, risas de varios lugares. Incluso había gente que me seguía mientras yo las seguía a ellas.

_**You're so fine**__**  
**__Estás muy bien._

_**I want you mine  
**__Quiero que seas mía._

_**You're so delicious**__**  
**__Eres tan deliciosa. _

_**I think about you all the time  
**__Pienso en ti en todo el tiempo._

_**You're so addictive  
**__Eres tan adictiva._

Interrumpía las actividades que llevaban a cabo, sobre todo saboteaba lo genial que pretendía parecer Chinatsu, estaba molesta con ella, me traiciono así que solo le devolvía el favor. Extrañamente a Yui no parecía importarle mucho lo que le hiciera a Chinatsu o a ella.

_**Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
**__¿No sabes lo que puedo hacer para hacerte sentir bien?_

_**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious**__**  
**__No finjas yo creo que tú sabes que soy demasiado preciosa. _

_**And Hell Yeah  
**__Y diablos sí._

_**I'm the motherfucking princess  
**__Soy la maldita princesa._

_**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
**__Puedo notar que yo te gusto y tú sabes que tengo razón._

Cada vez las sonrisas entre ambas eran más, sobre todo que dejaba de ponerle atención a su "noviecita" y la ponía solo en mí, toda su atención en mí y para mí. Aunque Chinatsu le seguía arrastrando tratando alejarla metiéndose en una cabina para fotografías.

_**She's like so whatever**__**  
**__Ellas es tan "lo que sea"._

_**You could do so much better  
**__Y tú puedes estar con alguien mejor._

_**I think we should get together now  
**__Yo creo que deberíamos estar juntas ya._

_**And that's what everyone's talking about!  
**__Y eso es de lo que todas están hablando. _

Cuando vi que se metían a la cabina saque rápidamente a Chinatsu y me metí yo, y Yui posaba conmigo divertida con la escena, y me fascinaba pues seguía mi juego, dándome protagonismo solo a mí, como me gusta.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
**__¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Tú!_

_**I don't like your girlfriend!  
**__¡No me gusta tú novia!_

_**No way! No way!**__**  
**__¡No hay manera! ¡No hay manera! _

_**I think you need a new one  
**__Creo que necesitas una nueva._

Luego de eso Chinatsu arrastro nuevamente lejos a Yui de mí, y esta vez me costó un poco más encontrarlas, pero lo hice al fin y al cabo soy la grandiosa Kyoko. La "pareja" estaba comiendo algo cuando las halle.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
**__¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Tú!_

_**I could be your girlfriend  
**__Yo podría ser tú novia._

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
**__¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Tú!_

_**I know that you like me  
**__Yo sé que te gusto._

_**No way! No way!  
**__¡No hay manera! ¡No hay manera!_

_**I know it's not a secret**__**  
**__Sabes que no es un secreto._

Y nuevamente me acerque a ellas, claro que se dieron cuenta cuando las halle por la música alta que me seguía a todos lados gracias a Sakurako, así que cuando estaban a punto de hacer la escena de "La dama y el vagabundo" pero con un pan, se los quite y comí del lado de Yui mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
**__¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Tú!_

_**I want to be your girlfriend  
**__Yo quiero ser tu novia._

Nuevamente Chinatsu exploto enojada y tomo a Yui de la mano mientras corría con ella a quien sabe dónde. La verdad estaba totalmente divertida con esto ¿por qué no lo hice antes? Entonces Sakurako y yo corrimos detrás de ellas.

_**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
**__Yo puedo ver la forma en la que me ves._

_**And even when you look away I know you think of me  
**__Y aun cuando ves a otro lado yo sé que piensas en mí._

_**I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
**__Yo sé que hablas de mi todo el tiempo repetidamente._

Pude observarlas a lo lejos metiéndose a un centro de golf, y ahora no solo Sakurako y gente desconocida me acompañaba sino mis demás amigas Akari, Ayano, Chitose, y Himawari.

_**So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
**__Así que acércate aquí, dime lo que quiero oír._

_**Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
**__Aun mejor has que tu "novia" desaparezca._

_**I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)  
**__No quiero escucharte decir su nombre nunca más._

Entramos al centro del golf y entre la multitud solo Yui me vio y Chinatsu no, eso estuvo perfecto, cuando estuvimos a una buena distancia y viendo como Chinatsu metía un hoyo en uno y daba brinquitos de aquí allá. Entonces fue ahí donde Sakurako prendió nuevamente la música y yo golpe la pelota dándole justamente en la cabeza. Y fuimos nosotras las que ahora dimos brincos.

_**She's like so whatever**__**  
**__Ellas es tan "lo que sea"._

_**You could do so much better**__**  
**__Y tú puedes estar con alguien mejor._

_**I think we should get together now**__**  
**__Yo creo que deberíamos estar juntas ya._

_**And that's what everyone's talking about!  
**__Y eso es de lo que todas están hablando. _

Luego de eso vi como daba vueltas por el golpe y de repente ¡Splash! cayo en el lago que hay dentro del mini golf. Y salió a la superficie, yo sinceramente junto a Sakurako estábamos riendo. Mientras que Yui inútilmente trataba de sacarla del agua porque ella seguía resbalándose y cayendo dentro.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Tú!_

_**I don't like your girlfriend!**__**  
**__¡No me gusta tú novia!_

_**No way! No way!  
**__¡No hay manera! ¡No hay manera!_

_**I think you need a new one  
**__Creo que necesitas una nueva_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
**__¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Tú!_

_**I could be your girlfriend  
**__Yo podría ser tú novia._

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
**__¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Tú!_

_**I know that you like me  
**__Yo sé que te gusto._

_**No way! No way!  
**__¡No hay manera! ¡No hay manera!_

_**I know it's not a secret**__**  
**__Sabes que no es un secreto._

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
**__¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Tú!_

_**I want to be your girlfriend  
**__Yo quiero ser tu novia._

Rápidamente me acerque a ellas y aun cantando, realmente quería terminar la canción que encontré para Yui y nuestra situación. Y se acercaba mi parte favorita.

_**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
**__En un segundo te tendré enredada en mi dedo._

_**'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**__**  
**__Porque yo puedo, porque yo puedo hacerlo mejor._

_**There's no other  
**__No hay otra._

_**So when's it gonna sink in?  
**__¿Entonces te vas a dar cuenta?_

_**She's so stupid**__**  
**__Ella es tan estúpida._

_**What the hell were you thinking?!  
**__¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?!_

Finalmente la tome de la mano y la empecé a llevar un poco más lejos de su "noviecita" y ella como esperaba no se opuso y dejo que la guiará. En esa parte solo Sakurako me seguía aun con el estero a todo volumen en su hombro, divertida por todo lo que estaba pasando.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
**__¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Tú!_

_**I don't like your girlfriend!  
**__¡No me gusta tú novia!_

_**No way! No way!**__**  
**__¡No hay manera! ¡No hay manera! _

_**I think you need a new one  
**__Creo que necesitas una nueva._

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
**__¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Tú!_

_**I could be your girlfriend  
**__Yo podría ser tú novia._

Cuando estuvimos a una distancia apropiada de las demás y también de Sakurako y cuando estaba a punto de besarla, divise a Chinatsu corriendo con todas sus fuerzas a tratar de separarnos, entonces en el momento indicado yo me agache y ella rodo por la pequeña colina en la que estábamos hasta caer dentro de un baño portátil. Qué asco pero la verdad no sentí pena por ella.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
**__¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Tú!_

_**I know that you like me  
**__Yo sé que te gusto._

_**No way! No way!  
**__¡No hay manera! ¡No hay manera!_

_**I know it's not a secret**__**  
**__Sabes que no es un secreto._

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
**__¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Tú!_

_**I want to be your girlfriend  
**__Yo quiero ser tu novia._

_**No way! No way!  
**__¡No hay manera! ¡No hay manera! _

_**Hey! Hey!  
**__¡Hey! ¡Hey! _

Ahora sí sin interrupciones de ningún tipo y con la música en el final, la tome de la camisa y la jale hacia mis labios y ella correspondió el beso de inmediato.

Entonces me di cuenta que Yui solo había aceptado salir con ella para que yo diera el primer paso, nunca pensé que ella lograría pensar de esa manera, usar a una persona y eso era algo nuevo que me empezaba a gustar de ella. Que no solamente era la correcta Yui.

–Sabes cuánto tiempo espera para poder besarte. –dije apenas finalizo nuestro beso. Ella negó con la cabeza. –Mucho. –sonreí y fue ahora ella quien se acercó a besarme.

Quizá lo que hice no fue del todo correcto pero no importaba ahora porque había logrado tener lo que quería, y lo que quería solo era una cosa el amor de Yui Funami. Sin importar nada más.

* * *

**Esta corto lo sé pero realmente necesitaba sacarlo fuera de mi sistema. ¿Se nota mucho que no me agrada Chinatsu? Sean sinceros. **

**Les diré el porqué no me cae bien: la personalidad de Chinatsu se me hace falsa, si falsa, mucho... es un personaje que no cuadra en el círculo de amigas. No sé nunca me ha dado buena espina, sobre todo en mi capítulo favorito donde Kyoko se golpea la cabeza, ella era la niña malcriada y egoísta que tomo a la dulce Kyoko y la hizo llorar! En fin hay muchas cosas más xD no es de mi agrado para nada. **

**Y bueno espero tener pronto tiempo para seguir con la otra historia, que estará algo enredada. **

**Espero sus comentarios ya sean positivos, negativos, constructivos o una carita así :) si les gusto o una carita así :( sino ... En fin que hasta acepto tomatazos. Gracias por leer.**

**Los amodoro a mis lectores :3**

**So long! **


End file.
